


Remus’s birthday

by Winchestersandmarvel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Crossdressing, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dresses, Fluff, Knives, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, remus in a dress baybee, romantic anxceitmus, that is if you assign gender to clothing which is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: How Remus’s birthday begins with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Remus’s birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I got really sad thinking about Remus spending his birthday alone and so I wrote fluff bc this boy will never be alone as far as I’m concerned,,,

Remus awoke as usual at 6am on the dot. He had never actively tried to, but somehow he always naturally woke up at the same time. 

He spent a moment watching his boyfriends sleeping before he decided to pester Janus into waking up, knowing from experience waking Virgil up before 7 was a bad idea that ended badly for everyone. The nude side rolled over so that he was directly over his scaled boyfriend's body before pressing kisses to every patch of scales he could reach. 

He ended up getting caught up in his thoughts as he pressed the soft kisses to the others body that he didn’t notice when the other cracked his eyes open until there was a hand softly brushing through his hair and a whisper of “Good morning Reem, Happy birthday”.

Remus smiled at the other after pushing himself up so he hovered above his face “Thanks snakey!” he whisper shouted, and the pair both cringed when Virgil groaned. 

They both let out a breath of relief when the anxious side was not awoken by the others and instead turned towards the pair, draping a leg over both of the others and snuggling under Janus’s arm. Remus gave a small giggle and leaned down to kiss Janus before settling on the other side of Janus. 

As the trio lay there together Remus’s mind started to wander to the things that could occur on that day that he could get away with because it was his birthday, and so he voiced a few ideas to his awake boyfriend. 

Remus must have lost track of time as he rambled as a hand reached across and pressed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing as Virgil began to speak “It’s only…” he opened his eyes for the split second it took to glance at their alarm clock (digital so that Virgil’s anxiety didn’t cause the device to malfunction and spiral the time forwards) “7:05 in the morning, how the fuck are you so awake?” he grumbled, dropping his hand to lay on Remus’s chest and trace patterns across it leisurely. 

Remus grinned even though the other couldn’t see it before launching into his explanation “You know I always wake up early! Also I was having this great dream where me and the dragon witch killed a bunch of the townspeople in the imagination and I was walking through the bod-” he was cut off by Janus.

“He’s excited that it’s his birthday spiderling” Janus talked over the other who had gotten off track.

Virgil hummed, finally blinking his eyes open “And here I was hoping he’d start the day with a lie in for once.” He gave a small statement indicating that he never actually thought it would happen. 

Remus played along, mock gasping “And miss a minute of the chaos I get to bring? Never!” 

Janus and Virgil gave a small chuckle at their boyfriend and his drama before Virgil spoke up, “So how are we starting your birthday then?” 

Remus thought about it for a moment before sitting up so quickly you could hear his bones creak “Waffles! With like, an entire bottle of pancake juice!” he yelled. 

Both his boyfriends smiled and Virgil corrected his boyfriend with a sleepy groan of ‘syrup, it’s called syrup’. 

Remus bolted out of the bed and was about to leave before Janus called out to him “Put some pants on before you go to the kitchen!” and Remus whined but complied, pulling on his green and black tie dye pyjama pants. 

Satisfied the three made their way to the kitchen, opting to use the dark sides kitchen for some extra moments of privacy. Janus started to work on the waffles whilst Virgil kept their energetic boyfriend entertained, talking about the true crime documentary they had watched the night before. 

The waffles were soon done and Virgil held back a gag as he watched his boyfriend empty a whole bottle of syrup onto the plate as promised, opting instead for a granola bar and some fruit as Janus had been cutting some strawberries to put on his own waffle. 

Their breakfast was peaceful and soon the three were all in the shower together as it was the only way to ensure Remus actually washed and with the amount of syrup he had ended up covered in there was no avoiding it that morning. 

Once the three had finished in the shower and Remus was gathering his clothes to wear for the day when he felt a scaled hand on his shoulder.

“Before you change, I think there is something Virge would like to give you” Janus smiled as Remus looked to Virgil for confirmation. 

Virgil nodded, chewing his lip nervously before snapping his fingers. 

Besides him a ball gown on a manikin appeared, green bodice bleeding into a black layered skirt, the entire thing covered in intricate embroidery of tentacles in a silver thread. Remus gasped, waving his hands happily. 

“Do you like it?” Virgil asked nervously “you don’t have to wear it if you don’t-” 

He was cut off by a demonic screech from Remus, who then charged towards the other and tackled him into a tight hug that ended with them both on the floor as Remus kissed him. “Thank you SpiderCat! I love it so much!” he yelled once he broke away from the kiss. 

Virgil grinned and pushed the other off him “Try it on then OctoPup” he giggled although his relief was obvious. Janus gave a small chuckle before coming to help the other two up, already half dressed. 

The three got dressed and both Janus and Virgil clapped as Remus spun around, showing off his new dress. 

The three were getting ready to go into the commons before Janus blocked off the door. Remus looked at him questioningly. 

“I have another present for you before we leave” he stated simply, grabbing a slim box wrapped in black paper. 

Remus gasped, looking between the two who both smiled. In the past the two had teamed up to get Remus one big gift and a group activity for the day, their creativity falling short before they could think of gifts for the side who could simply conjure anything he wanted.

This time however, the pair had come up with a second idea for a gift with the help of Roman… well less his help but a little bit of inspiration. 

Remus accepted the box after being given a reassuring nod from his boyfriends. Remus being ever impatient quickly tore off the paper and opened the box and quickly lifting the item inside to his face to study it.

It was a silver dagger, with an intricate octopus detail on the hilt, the blade itself having the sides logo engraved into it. 

With the blade still clutched in his hand Remus wrapped his arms around Janus’s neck, “It’s perfect! It’s sharp enough to decapitate a man in less than -“ 

“I’m gonna take that as you like it then” Janus laughed and Remus just pressed a kiss to his cheek and grinned at him. 

Virgil came up behind Remus and sandwiched him between the two in a tight hug.

“Happy birthday stinky!” Virgil said, pressing a small kiss to the back of his neck.

“Happy birthday Reem” Janus said at the same time. 

Remus gave a big smile, practically vibrating with energy “I love you guys so much” 

With the uttered replies of ‘we love you too’ the three broke apart and left to go and irritate the others for the rest of the day until dinner time when Virgil and Janus whisked him away for a date in the imagination.

Remus couldn’t have asked for a better birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Happy birthday to the trash man!


End file.
